


Deja Vu...

by Fanfic_by_Sun



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_by_Sun/pseuds/Fanfic_by_Sun
Summary: Otonashi was taking a normal stroll on the streets when something caught his eye, a strangely familiar girl humming a strangely familiar melody...
Relationships: Otonashi Yuzuru/Tachibana Kanade | Angel





	1. Info abt shiz

Kay, I'll write this in Google docs and copy it onto here once I'm done with that since I myself think it's easier to write on there...

Sorry in advance! Heh...

Also, this is just some info, next chapter is actual first chapter. I prob wont post often since, well, SCHOOL. Alright, see ya! Buh-bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, this is a quite old anime, but I just finished watching it and feel like I want to add more to the end!
> 
> //Sun❤


	2. The Real First Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the real first chapter, the chapter before is just info abt this series and other shiz.

“Hey, uh… Do I know you?” he asked.

“I don’t know… Maybe we went to the same middle school?” she answered.

“What’s your name?”

“Angel, my mom is from America. What’s yours?”

“Well, you see, my name is kind of special. I’m named after the person that saved my dads life, Yuzuru Otonashi. His last name is my first name.”

“Cool! Hey mom, have I met this guy before, he seems familiar!”

Angel's mom turned around and glanced at Otonashi.

“I don’t know sweetheart, maybe you went to the same school when you were young? You know my memory is bad right?”

“Yes mom...”

“Wanna hang out tomorrow or something?” Otonashi asked.

“Alright! What’s your phone number?”

They promised to meet the next day in a local café and wrote down each other's phone numbers. They then split ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking such a long time and having a short chapter as the first, I just like writing short chapters as my first ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is a quite old anime, but I just finished watching it and feel like I want to add more to the end!
> 
> //Sun❤


End file.
